


Fuck Buddies (Is a bit too crude, don't you think?)

by Sikami



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Grinding, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sikami/pseuds/Sikami
Summary: Antonio is frustrated, Gilbert's just trying to be a friend, and Francis is really just in it for the fun. This friendship of theirs really has no bounds.





	Fuck Buddies (Is a bit too crude, don't you think?)

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is greater than a threesome between three best friends who are (more or less) friends with benefits. This world lacks close friendships where people can flirt, have sex, and cuddle with one another yet still be (very comfortable) close friends. I crave for this; cause 'special' strings attached isn't really my forte.
> 
> If only I could write good sex though. And actually not update every hundred or so years.
> 
> WARNING: I'm neither Spanish, German, or French. Please be advised that this fanfic is purely comedic and written for self pleasure. It is mostly likely to follow stereotypes and other what nots. I do not intend to insult nor offend anyone. If you do get offended or insulted, I'm sorry about that, it was not my intention to make you feel that way. For both our sakes (if you cannot handle it) please immediately stop reading. Hope you understand.
> 
> Enjoy!

Antonio isn't really up for this _thing_ that they have. It's unspoken and no one says anything but it happens. It happens whether or not one of them is intoxicated or emotionally unstable or even just flat out _horny._ It's still fun though, truly. He _kind of_ likes it, maybe a little too much for his own liking but no one needs to know that. He doesn't want to admit that he savors most of it, the _touching_ ; all the way from the foreplay to the the heated sex to the (not always) cuddling afterwards. He'd rather burn in hell forever than to orally admit that he enjoys the pleasure. His body doesn't feel the same; his moans and half-conscious begging are enough to show that he's not totally against the whole thing.

Francis enjoys what he can. He likes the physical contact and the connection they have. He doesn't see it, not physically at least, but he knows there's something special (or maybe he's just been hanging out with Kiku too much) connecting them. It could be what some people call the red string of fate, just not the kind that usually binds soulmates together (which Francis believes in). The string that ties them might be light pink or maybe green or blue. The color doesn't matter but it is, for certain, different from the chemistry that a pair of lovers share. They don't say 'I love you'. That single sentence is a whole jungle of feelings that none of them want to be involved in. Francis is fine with that. Completely fine and satisfied that he doesn't need to utter the words, that eventually lost their meaning, to people he does love but just not in that sense. It definitely isn't brotherly love either.That Francis knows for sure.

Prussia just wants to help out. He's careless and (purposely) obnoxious most of the time; but he's also a human being with feelings. He can tell when Antonio is lonely, when he needs the connection or attention. Whatever he wants to name it. Gilbert is trying to figure out what it is but it doesn't really matter. What _does_ matter is that he knows and he's doing _something_ about it. It's a win-win situation. He gets sex and comforts his friend at the same time. What more can he ask for?

 

 

 

More sex. Duh. What else?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback is eternally appreciated.
> 
> This story doesn't have an ending really. Send me a message if you have any ideas concerning the stories!


End file.
